


We Only Have What We Give

by Gtech1904



Series: He’s What Universe [7]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Brief Mention of Violence, Cindy Moon POV, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapped Peter, Kidnapped Peter Parker, POV Outsider, and blood, brief mention of getting electrocuted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gtech1904/pseuds/Gtech1904
Summary: The world stilled for those in Times Square. The  screens that usually lit up with multi-color ads and the daily news were changed to dark and dreary grays. This caught people’s attention, quickly stopping to wonder what was going on. It was when a shadow moved that Cindy Moon realized what she was seeing.
Relationships: Cindy Moon & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team
Series: He’s What Universe [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584328
Kudos: 96





	We Only Have What We Give

The world stilled for those in Times Square. The screens that usually lit up with multi-color ads and the daily news were changed to dark and dreary grays. This caught people’s attention, quickly stopping to wonder what was going on. It was when a shadow moved that Cindy Moon realized what she was seeing. She felt like screaming or crying, maybe a bit of both. 

Why? Because one Peter Parker was tied to an old rusted chair, clearly drugged as he hadn’t seemed to notice the camera in front of him. 

He was looking to the left of him, his head shooting up so fast that Cindy felt bad for his neck. He was glaring, not very effective with the position he was in, but nonetheless would have had Cindy pause at least. From what she could tell who ever had kidnapped the teen had too. 

“Peter Parker. It is wonderful to finally meet you—“

“—Really,” Peter drawled out, looking skeptical and Cindy had to give it to Peter he didn’t look terrified anymore. Though she would forever remember the look that appeared as he woke up. “Well, if you wanted an autograph there are easier ways to go about it.” 

The man didn’t seem to like the snark and produced something small and black before pressing it to Peter’s skin. Peter started to convulse as what was obviously electricity coursed through him. Cindy couldn’t stop the cry of horror that came out. She felt her parents hold onto her shoulder to try and offer comfort but Cindy was numb to it as she watched as Peter grit his teeth. 

“Thanks, I needed a wake up call. Was falling asleep here,” Peter still snarked and Cindy wished he would close his mouth. 

“You really are like your father aren’t you?” The kidnapper snapped, this time backhanding Peter. Cindy didn’t know if she should be thankful he wasn’t being electrocuted again as he must have been wearing some kind of ring. The metal tearing through Peter’s cheek and drawing blood. 

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Peter grinned, he looked maniacal and Cindy didn’t know whether to be afraid for Peter or the kidnapper. Who was she kidding, that creep who took him could rot down below for all she cared. 

But as she replayed what was said she was confused. Peter’s father was dead. 

“Look, kid. We know you got access to Stark and we know your secret. Rumor has it that even dear old dad doesn’t know,” Cindy watched as Peter minutely straightened, normal people wouldn’t have noticed but to be Peter’s friend one had to read between the lines and Cindy had gotten rather good in the three years since she classified him as such. Whatever his secret was it was big, bigger than having Tony Stark as his father if the kidnapper was to be believed. 

“And? You what? Want money for your silence? Weapons?” Peter laughed, but it was slightly hysterical, but his body language betrayed what his actions said. He wasn’t scared, worried maybe but not to where his laughter would sound crazy. 

“Of course not,” the man scoffed, still staying behind the camera’s frame. Cindy wondered what Peter’s game was. He was obviously playing a part, Peter had always been a horrible actor but Cindy watched as everything she knew about her friend changed in the blink of an eye. His posture noticeably straightened, his eyes hardened, and his hands snapped free of their bindings. 

“You know,” Peter said casually, walking sedately towards the camera. “There are perks to being trained by the Black Widow,” Peter was grinning that maniacal grin again and Cindy was holding her breath to see what he would do. He was fiddling with his bracelets that Cindy had noticed were new a few weeks ago, watched as they transformed into something thinner and sleeker. 

“But I’ve always found my way back to my roots,” no doubt confusing everyone along with Cindy. It didn’t dawn on her until something white and silk-like escaped the bracelets. Cindy heard herself gasp as the questions flew across her mind, eyes taking in the jerk of Peter’s forearms and biceps, putting the kidnapper closer to him and performing a roundhouse kick to the side of the man’s head. 

“Who’s next?” Peter asked and Cindy realized there were more people involved than just the man talking. Peter’s stance shifted, squatting slightly with his hands in front of him. He was waiting, patiently like the spiders he was named after. It was then that the shooting started and Cindy let out a scream for Peter to move, but it wasn’t needed. The human arachnid already flipping away. 

“I sure hope you guys can get a refund for those bullets, seems like such a waste!” Peter quipped, making Cindy groan. If she ever had any shred of doubt that he was Spider-man it was gone. Peter was just yanking one of the guns out of the men behind the video frame, while locked in close quarters combat with two others that had some kind of spear. It sparked and Cindy realized what they were, cattle prods. 

Cindy didn’t realize she was chewing on her finger nails until she tasted blood, switching to chewing on her thumb instead to save what she could in her worry. 

Peter had one of the cattle prods in his hands now and was using the blunt end to smack it against the others stomach when there was an opening, the sound of cracking ribs making Cindy wince. There were still a few guns firing but Peter seemed to have gotten most of them. It was only when she saw him falter for a second before getting back to webbing the two with the prods to the ceiling that seemed to be rather high. 

When Cindy saw the darker area of fabric around his hip she let tears fall as she realized he was shot. “Come on, Pete. Come on. Just keep fighting,” she whispered, praying to Thor that someone would rescue him because Peter always seemed to have to save himself. She wished she knew if Stark knew about what was happening. 

Reluctantly, she focused back on the screen and realized more and more just kept coming and Peter was waning. The bullet wound clearly affected his precision and speed. It was the next bullet that startled her as she watched Peter try and shrug it off but his stomach was quickly becoming an ocean of red as he twisted in the air to avoid more, his face towards the camera and speaking of the pain he was feeling. 

She watched as her hero fell to his knees, three men coming forward to restrain him and tie him back to the chair, in what this time looked like handcuffs. They also pushed a needle in his neck and she knew whatever drug they had used before they upped the dose. 

Everyone was waiting with bated breath for the teenager to do something but his limbs seemed to fall and become numb. He was still glaring but he was so pale Cindy would have mistaken him for a ghost. She turned her head into her father’s shoulder, his hand rubbing circles onto her back. 

“Will you comply now?” Someone else asked, the first man still down for the count and that was all Cindy could feel smug about. It felt like forever before Peter said anything. 

“What...what did you think I was doing?” Peter asked, sounding genuinely curious as to the answer before he continued. “I was just buying t-time,” Peter smiled, but Cindy could make out the blood in his mouth that also stained his teeth a rusty red. His statement was met with the sound of guns being trained on the young vigilante, but they ignored an important part as the wall behind Peter exploded. She vaguely saw Peter upturning the chair and rolling out of the way as best as he could. 

In his place stood Iron Man, The Black Widow, and Vision. She watched as Iron Man’s cowl was a menacing red who fired in what looked to be reckless abandon but Cindy could hear the grunts as the men went down. She watched Black Widow tackle one man and fling a widow bite to the next. Watched as The Vision phased through the bullets that were being fired before returning it with the laser in his head. It felt like forever before the room was cleared but in reality could only have been a minute or two. 

Iron Man was the first to move, the suit falling like water off him and into his housing unit, rushing to his son’s side. Cindy’s breath hitched as she realized that Peter was unnaturally still, the boy’s mild case of ADHD preventing him from sitting still for so long, and shallowly breathing. 

“Peter,” Tony Stark called, voice sounding wrecked as his fingers delicately traced his face. “Peter can you hear me?” he sounded close to tears and it made Cindy’s heart break for the billionaire. “Come on Pete, I’m not mad you kept it from me. I’m just sorry it took so long to get here,” Stark said, pulling Peter into his lap as best as he could. 

“FRIDAY scan him.”

“Tony, we need to go. Peter needs surgery and they have a camera rolling, no doubt streaming it somewhere,” The Black Widow acknowledged, hand settling on Stark’s shoulder for a second before removing it and Stark nodded, wiping his eyes from the tears that were falling, which also smeared some of Peter’s blood onto his cheeks. Cindy felt sick as the last thing that happened before the screen went black was Stark carrying Peter bridal style out and to the exploded hole. 

The ads were back on the screens before Cindy knew what was happening. Time Square was never so quiet and Cindy just wished she was ignorant about what had happened just now and had never come out with her parents today. The first voice startled her so much that she jumped and she looked to find the news already trying to cover what had just happened, no shame at all for the teen. 

Cindy just wanted to go home. 

~ 

Cindy sighed as she closed her locker door, only across the hall from Peter’s. Which was now covered in tapped up letters and flowers and stuffed animals, Cindy had thought about adding something, remembering Spider-man saving her little brother from getting run over but she was his friend. She wanted to say thank you to Peter Parker, to know that knowing would not change why she was his friend but he hadn’t been seen for three weeks and Cindy was worried. Some news stations were reporting that Spider-man had not survived his injuries and was presumed dead but Cindy knew that wasn’t true. Because while she had no insider information, Ned did and was constantly being texted with updates from someone that he would not disclose. 

What was also new was that people were trying to befriend Ned to get to Peter but the AcaDec team had his back and was fighting off anyone who so much as stared at Ned. Even Flash. 

Shaking her head, Cindy moved onto advanced calculus and sat down, she was taking out her notebook when she heard the class get rather quiet for it being just after lunch. Her eyes widened when she saw Peter standing awkwardly at the door, his eyes roaming as he stared back, everyone else doing the same. Their eyes connected and she watched as Peter’s shoulders seemed to relax minutely and started to quickly make his way towards her. 

“Hey, can I sit?” Peter asked, whispering but it was still silent so his question almost echoed and was heard by everyone. Peter seemed to cringe at it but Cindy only smiled and tapped the seat with her pencil. She watched as Peter exhaled and sat, getting his own notes out for the class. Cindy was aware that everyone was watching them but Cindy didn’t care, just slid her notes from the last three weeks towards him and was rewarded with his always brilliant smile that melted some of her own nerves. 

“Thank you,” Peter said, but the way he said it made it sound like he was grateful for more than her notes and she smiled back, giving him a quick hug to which he tensed but relaxed just as quickly so Cindy didn’t pull away immediately. 

“Thank you too, Peter,” she responded, talking about every time he has saved them, Washington and her brother simply two times out of numerous. 

“Your welcome, Cindy,” Peter whispered back before pulling out of the hug and facing forward just as their teacher came in. It made her wonder if he knew beforehand that Mr. Harrison was coming in or if it was pure luck. By the mischievous grin that Peter gave her quickly she was willing to bet on the former.


End file.
